lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Savage lion/Main article
The Savage lion is a male lion. Biography ''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa "You Ghana Join the Club" While Timon and Pumbaa are relaxing next to a pond under a shady tree, which they call "the perfect spot to relax", the Teds show up and take over Timon and Pumbaa's napping spot by building a fence. They kick the two out and make their own club called "Club Ted." The blue Ted informs Timon and Pumbaa that they're not welcomed to their club unless their names are Ted, which gives Timon an idea. Timon knocks on the door of the fence and tells the Teds that their names are both Ted. The Teds tell the two that in order to join the club, they have to do an "initiation task." Timon and Pumbaa have to put jingly bells around the neck of a savage lion who lives in Savage Rock, unaware that the Teds are really hoping that the lion would eat them both. thumb|250px|The lion accepts the jingly bells When Timon and Pumbaa get to savage rock, they are about to put the jingly bells around the lion's neck, but he wakes up and quickly grabs the two. Timon tells him that they're Santa's helper elves and that they showed up to give him the jingly bells as a present. The lion is convinced and puts them on and says that he will never take them off. thumb|left|250px|Realizing what's going on, the lion attacks the duo Timon and Pumbaa go back to the Teds and tell them that they completed the task, much to the ground squirrels' surprise and dismay. The Teds then suggest that they should have proof that the jingly bells are on the lion, therefore making Timon and Pumbaa return to Savage Rock to bring back the jingly bells. When Timon and Pumbaa get there, Timon sets an alarm clock and places it on the desk next to the lion. The clock rings and the lion wakes up to take a shower. After the lion puts the jingly bells on a hanger and gets in the shower, Timon and Pumbaa sneak inside to take them. Timon and Pumbaa go back to the Teds with the jingly bells, but then the Teds make up another task for them to perform, which is for them to return to the lion to put a suit on him, much to the two friends' annoyance. Timon and Pumbaa are back at Savage Rock, dressed as telegram guys. After the two give the lion a telegram, the lion reads the letter that says that he must wear a suit. Timon and Pumbaa are now dressed as suit designers and put the suit on the lion. The lion likes the suit, but then he becomes suspicious of how the two look exactly like the visitors from before and starts attacking Timon and Pumbaa. Timon and Pumbaa are back to the Teds, now injured and really annoyed. The Teds are about to ask them to go back to the lion to take the suit off so that they can have proof that it's on the carnivore, but this time, Timon and Pumbaa refuse to do so, as they have brought the lion with them. The lion realizes that it was the Teds who kept sending Timon and Pumbaa to bother him and he starts attacking the ground squirrels. Meanwhile, Timon tells Pumbaa that he would never join a club that won't accept him as a member, and Pumbaa agrees. Personality and traits He appears to be very aggressive. When he realizes that Timon and Pumbaa have repeatedly visited him, he attacks the two. He later attacks the Teds when Timon and Pumbaa bring him to them. He is also seen to be tough, as seen when he holds Timon and Pumbaa very tightly when the two are about to put jingly bells around his neck. Sometimes, he can be seen to be soft and gentle, as seen when finds out that Timon and Pumbaa are "Santa's helper elves" giving him jingly bells, paying Timon and Pumbaa disguised as telegram guys for a letter, and when getting himself suited by Timon and Pumbaa disguised as suit designers. When Timon and Pumbaa apparently explain everything to the lion and bring him to the Teds, it is likely that the lion became in good terms with the duo. Voice actors *The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa'' - (1995-1999) - (TV series) - Rodger Bumpass Trivia *In the episode "Lemonade Stand Off," there is a lion who bears a striking resemblance to the savage lion. The only difference is that the lion's mane in this episode is brown while the mane of the other lion is black. Gallery YGJTC-Lion5.png YGJTC-Lion15.png YGJTC T&P with lion5.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Category:Main articles